Wake up with me
by loobylu
Summary: Jam! Jo and Sam the morning after the night before o


This Jamfic was written by me and Miss Believer! We decided to give co-writing a shot and see what we ended up with! We've found it a fun and stimulating experience!;o) Please review and let us know if you enjoyed it too! This is a one shot jamfic but Miss B _might_ write more if you guys like it enough! ;o) Usual warnings and stuff, this is a femslash-pairing Jo and Sam so don't read on if you're not a Jam tart! ;o)

Sam's POV

It's not her. That's the fifth time I've looked at the door and the fifth time it isn't her. Phil, Suzie, Zain, Terry, Neil, I can tell you exactly what time they entered the office from my constant gaze shifting between clock, computer and doorway. Just then a figure catches the corner of my eye and I slowly raise my eyes as I realise the identity of the detective. It's her. I snap my eyes downward as she glances in my direction. How did it get to this? Oh yeah. My mouth dry, my heart thumping hard and fast in my chest, I have visuals of the night before...her lips on mine, her hands all over my body, my clothes all over the floor…

I risk another glance at her, she hasn't made her way over to her desk yet, instead she's chatting with Phil over the kettle. Eugh, what did I ever see in him, the arrogant son of a . . . she doesn't seem that interested in him, especially as she rolls her eyes then casually aims them towards me. We stare at one another, transfixed and as Phil turns to see what is holding her focus we both guiltily tear our eyes from one another. Is this what it's going to be like all day? I need to know what she's thinking, is she thinking what I'm thinking? About her fingers softly caressing my naked breasts…her mouth sucking on my neck…her naked body entwined with mine….

I am torn from my reverie by the sound of someone falling into the chair opposite me, I don't need to look, I know exactly who it is. "Morning." I offer out of polite courtesy, eyes remain down mind you. "Sarge." She replies. I see we're back to formalities then. That's not what she was screaming last night. _"Oh Sam! Oh god…Samantha…Mmm Sam!"_

Does she even care about what happened? She's either doing a very good job at covering it up, or she thinks last night was a mistake. Was it? I mean we have to work together and before last night we were getting on so well, so well . . . yeah and look where that ended up. Work wise though, we were great, our detective styles complimenting one another, always on the same wavelength, and determined, so determined. Look at her, just sitting there, getting on with her work like nothing happened. Look at her…God she is gorgeous! Her shiny hair…so soft when I ran my fingers through it…so soft when it fell over my tummy…so soft when it tickled my thighs….

She's so cute when she's focused, her furrowed brow, her quirky concentrated grimace. I need to stop thinking like this. She doesn't want to take this any further and what good would it be anyway, it could wreck our working relationship if it hasn't already, and what is 'it' anyway? Argh, this is driving me crazy and if I don't move in a minute I'm going to go mad, I can feel the heat and the cold from her all at the same time. I need a coffee.

Jo's POV

Off she goes. She's only spoken one word to me all morning! Seems like we're back to the frosty approach, after so much heat we shared last night…. her hot, firm body underneath me…her moist lips and hot tongue interrogating my mouth…her hair damp at the nape of her neck….

I saw her though, looking at me earlier, what was that? Regret, wonder, want; I couldn't tell as Phil was numbing my mind with pointless chatter. Argh, she is driving me insane, and seriously if I stay in this position while I pretend to work for much longer, my neck will need snapping back into place. Hmmm, talking of necks . . .her's is arched back as I kiss and nibble and suck the soft warm skin…my fingers caressing her perfect small breasts…her nipples hardening under my thumb…

Whoa, ok moving quite freely now, good to be snapped out of it by . . . "DC Masters" Flaming phone, when I hear the voice on the other end I instantly freeze. "I'm at work, what do you want?" I look up to survey my surroundings, who's in earshot, more importantly, is Sam? I see her where I was stood earlier, making a coffee, and I have to stifle a chuckle as she nearly ends up wearing the milk she's pouring. She's so adorable.

I'm quickly brought back to reality by the incessant whining on the other end of the line. "Are you kidding me? We've done all the talking we need to Tessa." By this point Sam has made her way back to her desk and is sitting in prime position opposite me, she snaps her head up and stares at me at the mere mention of my ex's name. I have to look away, as much as I would love to get lost in those blue eyes, I just can't right now. I lower my voice, "Leave it, please Tessa, I don't need this crap from you, you ended it remember, and to be honest I'm glad you did." I can hear Sam bustling about with some papers, I don't know if she's actually working or making out that she is and trying to eavesdrop on my conversation. I stand up, not looking back and make my way to the corridor, I'm sorry Sam, you just don't need to get tangled up in this, Tessa is, or more accurately was, my problem.

I look through the glass in the door and Sam has found her way over to Phil. She's perched on the edge of his desk, she's sitting rather close to him, look at her touch him when she laughs, what's she playing at? I can't believe her; did last night really mean nothing to her? I heard those two were quite close once but she assured me nothing happened. One night. Last night, was it just a one-night fling with a colleague? I thought she had more style than that. "Tessa, that's it, no more, I'll do you for harassment if you keep this up . . . yes, I _am_ the job. Goodbye." Well, I'm in a _really_ bad mood now. I'm jealous, I'm confused, I'm nervous, I'm in lust. Oh yes, I'm totally hot for my superior. DS Nixon has given me a taste…and I so want more.

I can feel eyes on me as I sit talking with Phil, we're laughing at how we used to be attracted to each other – as if! He asked me if I was seeing someone right now, well, I don't know, am I? I most certainly did last night, but there is no way I'm divulging that information to Phil. I remember what happened with Debbie and Juliet, but that was different, Phil won't stand a hope in hell's chance – with either of us.

As I sit pondering this, and with Phil babbling on, I turn my attention to the eyes I felt earlier. I turn slightly, I have a feeling I know who it is, so I sneak a peak over my shoulder. Oh, she does not look happy. That Tessa, eugh, I bet she's made Jo mad, well she certainly sounded irate on the phone. I watch her as she saunters back to her desk, aw now she just looks unhappy, I just want to wrap her up in my arms and . . . oh Samantha Nixon, get a grip… Gripping tightly, my fingers digging into Jo's shoulders, my nails in her back, holding on tight, holding her naked body against me…

Then a thought strikes me, she was looking in my direction. I was laughing with Phil, we were sitting quite close, is she jealous? Well, well, this is enlightening. I decide to test the water, see what's going on in that head of hers. I walk over to my desk, she glances up as I sit down, "Sarge" she mutters and carries on with what she was doing. I open my mouth to speak but as I do I'm rudely interrupted, "Sam, Jo, mugging, victim's in St Hughes, get down there, PC's Harman and Fletcher are with her now." I inwardly groan, this is the last thing we need. But I guess we get to spend some time alone. I drift into my thoughts, thinking about the last time we only had one another's company…peeling off her bra…the weight of her breasts in my hands…her nipples between my teeth…my fingers between her legs…

"Sarge, you comin or what?" Ha! The irony, as I try to pull her out of her daze I find myself falling into one…_Oh Jo! Mmm…Jo…Jo…oh yea!_ Her body damp…her chest heaving…her rapid breathing…sighing…gasping…whimpering underneath me…

"Jo." Huh? Oh right, legs, move them. I look at her, she has this weird grin on her face, it's actually pretty scary, I don't think I've seen her smile at work before. Not only that, it's like she's all smug about something, I hope she's not rubbing in the fact she was flirting with DS twattin Hunter. I snap in response, "What?" She really gets on me tits sometimes…last night…her fingers peeling off my bra…her hands squeezing my breasts…her thumbs brushing over my nipples…then her tongue…then her teeth…

I get in the car and wait for her. This is going to be fun. She gets in. I wait till she's fastened her belt before I drive off in our intended direction. We sit in awkward silence as I steer the vehicle through the morning traffic. This day is dragging. Women, urgh they drive me insane. I glance at DS Brainless beside me. She's staring out the window. The silence is killing me, I'm not one to sit and say nothing, I'm usually so vocal…even in bed…_Sam…you feel so good…Sam you are so sexy…Sam I want you…_

Ookaaay, so this isn't going so well. "Jo," I start, she glares at me as we walk through the automatic doors of the hospital, "I -" She puts her hand up to stop me.

"Sarge, let's just get the job done, yeah?"

"Sure. Not a problem DC Masters." I say through gritted teeth. Well this sure is different tension than we were experiencing just yesterday…the atmosphere was electric…one more drink followed by another still didn't lessen the tension between us…the moments leading up to our first kiss…butterflies in my stomach…my mouth dry…my heart thumping…our heads slowly moving closer together…our lips taking an age to meet…gasping with sheer exhilaration when I felt her tongue touch mine that first time…my body trembling…

The rest of the day is much the same; we're tied up in an interview for a couple of hours. We nailed the scum that mugged the poor young girl. Jo took particular delight in the arrest after chasing him through alleyways and bushes and I must say looked rather fatigued and disheveled when we got back to the station, it took all the restraint in me not to pin her against the wall and give her real reason to look like she did…like she did last night with her back pressed against the wall…my thigh in between her legs holding her there…and on the bed…my hands entwined with hers above her head, pinning the brunette beauty beneath me…

I shake the thoughts from my head as she throws an evil my way. What have I done to deserve that? Can't be jealously, I conclude, she's shown no interest in me all day. So, I do what I do best, "Write up the report Jo, I've got other stuff to do." And give her a wink and stride away, with an exaggerated sway to my hips, may as well give her something good to look at! I feel a little bad, but hey, I'm her superior, I have control over her…_Sam…please…touch me…oh God I want you!_

That little exercise will give her something to focus on anyway, she's driving me nuts, at least if I know she's busy she's not avoiding me for other reasons, or at least that's what I tell myself.

I just stand there exasperated as she walks away. I can't help but stare at her butt, well, she is flaunting it. Urgh, am I her lap dog or what?

She even had the audacity to wink at me, that cheeky cow. I have to do it though, it was a direct order from my superior and if I don't she could make my life worse. As if it could be any worse than it is right now. The more I think about what happened, the more I want a repeat performance and not only that, I want it all. I want to be a part of Sam's life, not just DS Nixon's toy. I sigh as I have come to realise this is a shrinking possibility. What's the matter with me? One night of passion and I'm a mess. Ok so it was good…no awesome! So I've been attracted to her since the day I met her, since my hand touched hers so innocently. Oh who am I kidding? I've been fantasising about her for months! I hang my head in defeat and start my journey up the stairs to CID.

She's nowhere to be seen. I shrug and fall into my chair, the stresses of the day forcing me to groan. I'm not usually one to give up without a fight and I know I was fuming this morning, but I'm almost past caring now. If this is what one night, one mistake with my superior is going to do to us, then there is no point. I decide to get the report finished and call it a day. That tongue of hers has said some wicked things to me today, but boy did it do some wicked things to me last night…her kisses were soft and sweet, her tongue tracing the outline of my lips before teasing my tongue and exploring deeper inside my mouth…then slowly, tantalizingly slowly down my body and inside…Oh hell! I'm aching to be with her again.

At least I have the memories. Even if it was short lived.

Right, I can't have her looking like that, she looks so down, and we need to sort this out. I approach her desk and crouch down beside her. "We need to talk"

Understatement of the century Sarge. I decide against voicing that one. "If you think so."

"You know we do, this whole . . . situation, is getting ridiculous." I look her straight in the eye and there's something there but I can't quite figure it out.

So that's how you feel, fine, I can handle rejection. "Right you are Sarge, whenever you're ready."

"Ok, interview room 2, 15 minutes." I lean on the arm of her chair as I stand; I've longed to be this close to her all day.

I look at her as she leans on my chair to help herself up. She's awfully close, and nice cleavage there Sam! "Sure."

I nod my head at her and reluctantly walk away.

I watch her walk away and out of the office. These next 15 minutes are gonna kill me.

Damn, why couldn't I have said five minutes? She's most certainly going to admit this whole thing was a mistake.

She's going to tell me it was a mistake, so yeah, I guess this day could get worse. I may never touch her again. I look at the clock.

She doesn't want to touch me again with a barge pole. Would I be able to handle that? Working with her every day knowing I can't hold her hand, that she won't make me quiver with her touch. I look at the clock. It's time. Come on then Masters let's get this over and done with. I'm standing just inside the door of the interview room. My stomach is in my throat, my legs are feeling shaky.

Come on Nixon, don't keep me waiting. I open the door to the interview room, my heart thumping. God I feel sick. I've never been this nervous. I shut the door behind me and lean my hand on it, as much to keep the outside world away as to support my delicate legs. "So…" I begin.

"So…" she replies, biting her bottom lip and looking as nervous as I am. Well that's something.

"Why did you leave this morning Sam? Couldn't you face me? Or is it just waking up with a woman that you can't handle?" I know I'm on the defense. I don't mean to be.

"No, I…I thought it might be easier for you. You know, save awkwardness. These things happen, especially between work colleagues who have a few drinks…then end up…then wake up and wish they hadn't…Look Jo I'll be honest ok? I've had one or two office flings and it's written all over the man's face the next morning, he really wishes you weren't there." I look up at her and now I'm lost in those eyes. I let out the breath I realise I've been holding and look away, embarrassed.

"Well Sam, one I'm not a man. Two, I don't take anyone back to my bed that I don't want to wake up to in the morning. And three, if I want to wake up to them once, I usually want to wake up with them a few more times." Yep, that's it Jo, cards on the table. Now it's crunch time.

"So, you've got no regrets then Jo?" I'm looking back into those eyes again and suddenly I feel the tension I felt the night before. The air between us is so thick you really could cut it with a knife.

"Nope. You?" I look down into those icy blue eyes and hope they will tell me her answer before she voices it. Her tongue is licking her lips, her breathing is heavy, she's smiling a little.

"Jo, this is me you're talking to." I smile at her. "DS control freak Nixon! I don't do anything I'll regret." I lick my lips again, I lock my eyes with hers, I move a little closer, my heart beats faster, my mouth opens slightly, receptively. I want her to kiss me, right here, right now.

I'm looking into her eyes, but still I'm taking in everything else. Her close proximity is making me hot; I can feel my cheeks flush. Her body almost touching mine is rendering every nerve in my body helpless, crying out for contact. I look down at her lips then back up into her eyes, she moves slightly closer. And now just like last night, I know she wants me. I look back down at her lips and slowly move towards her, closing what is now a small space between us.

I feel her lips brush against mine. So soft and gentle. My mouth opens and my tongue seeks out hers. I moan gently at that first feel, her tongue touching mine. My eyes are closed, my head tilted back. I surrender completely to her kiss.

I lean into her, pushing her back against the wall, gasping as my hips press against hers. As our kiss deepens, hastens and becomes more hungry, my hands become hungry too, roaming down her sides and up under her shirt. And then, simultaneously, we both break away…remembering where we are. We laugh. I look at my watch. "Two hours till the end of the shift!" I groan. Sam looks exasperated, wild and seductive and then she asks me in her sexy, husky voice…

"Jo, promise me you'll make love to me tonight?"

Like there was any doubt! "I promise. So long as you promise to wake up with me tomorrow" I smile. She smiles. "And maybe the next day…?"

"I promise!" We smile. We kiss. We straighten out our hair and clothes and we head back to CID.


End file.
